In the Case of Shiho
by degenerategarbage
Summary: Light, fluffy one-shot based on the recent Valentine's OVA for the Persona 5 anime.


Preface

I've had a few different ideas rattling around for this pairing just because I think it's cute and there's very little of it out there. I've been working on two longer stories, one that takes place during the events of Persona 5, taking place mostly in Shiho's hospital room; and one after, in the surprisingly common "Protagonist goes home and runs into Shiho there" sub-genre. On top of this, I had a few ideas for short one-offs, one of which you're reading now, so if this is your cup of tea, there'll probably be more coming in the relatively near future, although the long-form stuff is going to be quite a bit heavier than this one.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Ren Amamiya ran a hand through his hair as he stood in wait at the train station. She'd be arriving soon.

As a sudden rush of people began flooding the gates across from him, he scanned the crowd for a familiar face. There, at the back of the line, she was.

Shiho Suzui, her soft features framed by dark hair which contrasted with her fair skin. Her large brown eyes darted around, searching, until they settled on Ren. A smile began to spread over her soft, pink lips as she made her way through the gate towards him. He drank in her appearance as she walked. It felt like years since he'd seen her last. She had, like him, dressed simply. White shorts over black leggings, with a striped sweater and short winter jacket. A red woollen scarf - which he recognised as the one Ann had bought her for Christmas - was pulled up to her chin.

"Hey," She said softly, coming to a stop and beaming radiantly at him.

"Hi," Ren replied, unable to contain his own grin.

Shiho rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I, um..." She started. "I've never really been on a real date before, so..." She trailed off.

Ren chuckled.

"Well, we can figure it out as we go along," He said, holding out his arm. Shiho eyed it tentatively for a few seconds before firmly hooking her own arm through it, pulling herself to his side.

"So," She began as the two took off. "Are you finally going to tell me where we're going?"

Ren felt his face heat up.

"I thought we could go to the Wilton buffet," He said, trying to calm his nerves. "Is that okay with you?" Shiho's face lit up.

"I've always wanted to go there!" She said cheerfully, before frowning slightly. "But isn't it a little pricey? I mean, this is our first date..." She giggled. They'd been together for over six months, and yet this was indeed their first 'date'.

"C'mon, Shiho," Ren laughed. "What kind of master criminal doesn't have any money?"

"Probably the kind who turns himself over to the police with no prompting," Shiho muttered, her brow furrowing. "I'm still mad at you for that."

"Shiho..."

"I know, I know," She sighed. "You were doing what you had to do to make sure Shido was held accountable, and to protect your friends. But..." She stopped walking, pulling Ren to a halt. "I needed you, Ren. I needed you and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry, Shiho."

"I know," She said simply. "And I also know that you couldn't just turn and walk away from it. That's part of what I..." She trailed off. "Well, it's part of what makes you _you_." She smiled sadly, and rubbed his arm gently. "So I forgive you."

"Is there anything you want to do?" He asked as they resumed movement. "We've got the whole night to ourselves."

"Well, if we've got the time," She said quietly. "I'd like to ride the ferris wheel at Odaiba."

"Sounds good to me," Ren nodded.

They walked in an only slightly awkward silence. After so long spent in a long-distance relationship, with only the occasional stolen moment when Shiho came to visit, it seemed neither of them was sure quite how to approach their first real date.

He'd gotten to know Shiho primarily via text message. After Ann had discovered that Shiho would be attending the same school he'd transferred from, she'd quickly given her best friend his contact details under the pretence of having someone to talk to about the town and school. They'd become friends in short order, and he eventually found himself talking with her late into the night. He had, of course, eventually come to the uncomfortable realisation that he was hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with her. He'd spent the next month in complete denial, refusing to admit it even to himself. Yet, as their conversations continued to grow longer and more intimate, there could be no more avoiding the truth.

It was Shiho who pointed out that they weren't exactly "just friends" any more, and had awkwardly proposed that they attempt a relationship. This, however, had given rise to two new problems. The first was the distance between them, which would admittedly solve itself soon enough. The second, and far more uncomfortable, was how to break the news to Ann. The longer they waited, they both knew, the more difficult that eventual conversation became. Nevertheless, Ren decided as he gazed at Shiho from the corner of his eye, it could stand to wait just a little longer.

"I've really missed you," Ren said softly, casting aside the thoughts of all but Shiho's warming presence at his side. Today was going to be easy and uncomplicated. Just the two of them, spending time together, free from distance and obligations.

"I missed you too," Shiho replied.

* * *

Ren slumped back in his seat, having eaten far more than he'd intended. Once he started piling his plate, it had become extremely difficult to stop grabbing 'just one more thing.'

"You're so thin," Shiho pouted. "Where does it all go?"

Ren shrugged halfheartedly, eyes resting on Shiho as she polished off her dessert.

"How's the cake?" He asked.

"It's delicious!" She smiled brightly. "Definitely worth the wait!"

"I'm not surprised. It's just about the only thing Ann ate when we came here," He stifled a yawn and chuckled quietly to himself, before noticing the curious look on Shiho's face. "Something wrong?"

"Not exactly," She mumbled. "It's just... Is it petty of me to feel a little jealous?"

"Jealous?" Ren repeated. Shiho sighed and looked down, playing with her fork.

"Ann gets to spend so much more time with you than I do," She muttered dejectedly.

"Shiho..."

"And I know it's stupid," She said, looking back up at him. "And selfish, and completely ridiculous. But even so, sometimes I just..." She trailed off, visibly searching for words. "I feel left out."

Ren reached across the table.

"I'm moving back out there next month," He said, running his thumb across the back of her hand. "And you know I won't miss a single chance to spend time with you."

"I still feel selfish for feeling this way," She confessed. "But Ann and Ryuji got to spend this whole year with you. Next year," She blushed furiously, but held his gaze with a shy smile. "I want you all to myself."

* * *

Having been standing in line for longer than they cared to keep track of, Ren and Shiho finally stepped into their cabin on the ferris wheel.

"Must be a popular spot," Shiho laughed nervously. "Guess I should have seen that coming."

"I don't mind," Ren assured her. "It'll be worth the wait."

As the wheel began to turn, Ren tentatively slipped his arm around Shiho's waist, pulling her close to him. She shuddered slightly at the initial contact, but leaned into it, her head coming to rest on his shoulder with a contented sigh. She reached over and took his free hand in both of hers.

"I never saw myself doing things like this, you know," She said quietly. "Or any kind of relationship stuff, really. But being able to come here with you..." She turned in place and released his hand, wrapping her arms around him. "It means a lot to me," She finished simply.

"Oh," Shiho suddenly exclaimed after a moment of content silence. Relinquishing her embrace, Shiho reached into her handbag and began digging around for something. "I almost forgot these." She had retrieved a small, simply wrapped pink box, sporting a pale blue ribbon. "I made them myself. I mean, I say I made them, I just looked up a recipe online, but they turned out well, and I really wanted something homemade to give you, so..." She trailed off, her nervous rambling fizzling into silence. "It's chocolate." She stated lamely, holding the box out to him, her face quickly turning scarlet.

"Thank you, Shiho," Ren said earnestly. "I can't wait to try them."

"Jeez," She flushed. "You could at least try to be a little nervous."

"I'm terrified," He said, completely truthfully. Shiho scoffed.

"You are not."

"I am! I've been waiting so long for this, Do you have any idea how scared I am that I might mess something up? It's not like I've dated a lot of girls before." Shiho shot him a disbelieving look. "I'm serious. I just wanted today to be everything we both hoped for." Her expression softened as her head came to rest on his shoulder once again.

"It has been."

As they approached the peak of the wheel, it came to a stop, leaving them to gaze out over the Tokyo skyline, illuminated in pink and orange by the setting sun.

"Wow," Shiho said breathlessly. "Seeing something as beautiful as this really makes you want to stay in the city, huh?"

"There's something much more beautiful waiting back home," Ren whispered.

Shiho snorted and began giggling.

"I can't believe you just said that so seriously," She laughed.

"Hey, I was being honest," Ren flushed with embarrassment as Shiho attempted to stifle her laughter.

"You're ridiculous," She sighed as her giggling subsided, grinning widely. "But maybe that's what I like about you."

They sat in silence for another moment, drinking in the sunset.

"Stuff like this," Shiho said quietly, gesturing to their interwoven fingers and then to his hand on her waist. "A few months ago, it seemed so scary and foreign. But being here with you, like this," She inhaled deeply. "It just feels right, you know?"

"I do know," He replied. The wheel began to turn again, much to his disappointment. It wouldn't be long before he'd be seeing Shiho off at the train station again. The thought of another month apart left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Hey, Ren," Shiho's soft voice mercifully derailed his rather dour train of thought as she turned to face him. The dying sunlight seemed to sparkle in her eyes, and her lips shimmered in the soft glow of the sky.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, gently pressing her lips against his in a sweet, tender kiss. They remained that way for what felt like several minutes, neither willing to break the contact. As they eventually pulled, slowly and reluctantly, apart, Shiho smiled bashfully up at him, her cheeks the same rosy pink as he was sure his now were.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
